I Wish
by Penny.Lang
Summary: Involves Death. R and R


I Wish  
  
  
You know the drill. Though I wouldn't MIND owning CCS and the song I use in here, as usual.  
Um, this is kinda sad.... So if you don't like sad stories, GET OUT NOW!! I'm warning you a head of time....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sakura sat on her bed, leaning against the wall, hot, heavy tears streaming down her face. Why did he leave her? Why? She had gotten on her knees and begged him not to leave. Begged! But, no. He left. He left this world. He left his friends, his family...his love. Why? Why did HE have to go? Of the six billion people in this world, Death had chosen him. Him.... Syaoran....  
  
**I wish, I wish, I wish  
To every city  
I wish, I wish, I wish  
Every hood  
I wish, I wish, I wish  
And every block  
I wish, I wish, I wish  
Good Ol' America!  
  
Rollin' through the hood  
Just stopped by to say what's up  
Came to let you know  
That your baby boy ain't doing so tough  
And even though you passed  
Going on four long years  
Still waking up late at night crying tears  
Just thinking about those days  
You used to talk to me  
Smilin' while I'm sippin' on this Hennesy  
And remember we bragged on how rich we would be  
To get up out this hood was like a fantasy  
  
And now you hear my songs the radio is bangin'  
Oh I can't believe my ears   
And what everybody's sayin'  
And boy I'll tell you  
Folks don't know the half  
I would give it all up  
Just to take one ride  
  
(With you)  
How I used to kick it on the front porch  
(With you)  
And how I used to lay back and smoke weed  
(With you)  
And all the little days and party joints we'd do  
Now I'm just missing you  
How I wish  
I wish that I could hold you now  
I wish that I could touch you now  
I wish that I could talk to you  
Be with you somehow  
I know you're in a better place  
And you know I can see your face  
I know you're smiling down on me  
Saying everything's okay  
And if I never leave this thug life  
I'll see you again someday  
I wish, I wish, I wish  
I wish, I wish, I wish  
  
Now ever since this money come  
Been nothing but stress  
Sometimes I wish I could trade in my success  
Y'all look at me and say boy you've been blessed  
But y'all don't see the inside of my unhappiness  
Man I swear this shit gets heavy like a ton  
That's why you hear me shootin'   
This real shit off like a gun  
Hmm I wonder how my friends would treat me now  
If I wasn't iced up with a Bentley and a house  
That's why fake ass niggas get fake ass digits  
And fake ass playas get a real playa hatin' 'em  
Honey Love goes platinum and y'all ass come around  
But y'all don't wanna raise the roof  
Until my shit is going down  
  
And now you hear my songs the radio is bangin'  
Oh I can't believe my ears   
And what everybody's sayin'  
And boy I'll tell you  
Folks don't know the half  
I would give it all up  
Just to take one ride  
(With you)  
How I used to hoop off in them tournaments  
(With you)  
And how I used to club hop on weekends  
(With you)  
Your family called the morning of the tragic end  
Damn, my condolences  
  
I wish that I could hold you now  
I wish that I could touch you now  
I wish that I could talk to you  
Be with you somehow  
I know you're in a better place  
And you know I can see your face  
I know you're smiling down on me  
Saying everything's okay  
And if I never leave this thug life  
I'll see you again someday  
I wish, I wish, I wish  
I wish, I wish, I wish  
  
Voices in my head be telling me to come to church  
Saying the Lord is the only way for you to stop the hurt  
Dreaming of windows black tinted like a hurst  
When waking up to life sometimes seems worst  
And all I ever wanted is to be a better man  
And I try to keep it real with my homies now  
For me to save the world I don't understand  
How did I become the leader of a billion men?  
  
And now you hear my songs the radio is bangin'  
Oh I can't believe my ears   
And what everybody's sayin'  
And boy I'll tell you  
Folks don't know the half  
I would give it all up  
Just to take one ride  
  
(With you)  
How I used to street perform on Friday  
(With you)  
And how I used to go to church on Easter Sunday  
(With you)  
Standing here throwing them songs at me  
Somebody pray for me  
  
I wish that I could hold you now  
I wish that I could touch you now  
I wish that I could talk to you  
Be with you somehow  
I know you're in a better place  
And you know I can see your face  
I know you're smiling down on me  
Saying everything's okay  
And if I never leave this thug life  
I'll see you again someday  
I wish, I wish, I wish  
I wish, I wish, I wish  
  
I wish that I could hold you now  
I wish that I could touch you now  
I wish that I could talk to you  
Be with you somehow  
I know you're in a better place  
And you know I can see your face  
I know you're smiling down on me  
Saying everything's okay  
And if I never leave this thug life  
I'll see you again someday  
I wish, I wish, I wish  
I wish, I wish, I wish  
  
I wish that I could hold you now  
I wish that I could touch you now  
I wish that I could talk to you  
Be with you somehow  
I know you're in a better place  
And you know I can see your face  
I know you're smiling down on me  
Saying everything's okay  
And if I never leave this thug life  
I'll see you again someday  
I wish, I wish, I wish  
I wish, I wish, I wish  
  
--R. Kelly  
--I Wish  
  
  
He was gone. Forever. And there was only one way Sakura could be with him. She wiped away her tears, stepping out onto her balcony. She took on last glance at Kero, who was sleeping peacefully on top of the Clow book. She took a single card out of her pocket, calling out her wand. The FLY card.... She called it out, giant angel wings appearing on her back. She jumped off the balcony, flying towards Tokyo Tower....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sakura's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I wipe the tears of my face, slowly stepping onto my balcony. I've gotta do this. It's the only way.... I see the Tokyo Tower in the distance. I quickly fly up to the top, calling back FLY. I thank it, then I drop it, watching as it slowly sailed to the ground. I step up to the edge, taking a deep breath. Images flood my mind as I step off. The Clow Book. The first time I saw Kero. The first time I saw Syaoran. The time I met Meilin. Syaoran and I saying goodbye to Meilin as she left. The Clow Card capturing days. The Light. The Dark. The Firey. The Watery. The Windy. The Earthy. The Fly. The Shadow. The Wood. The Rain. The Jump. The Illusion. The Silent. The Sleep. The Song. The Little. The Return. The Sweet. The Dash. The Mirror. The Maze. The Mirror. The Maze. The Shot. The Create. The Big. The Change. The Freeze. The Arrow. The Thunder. The Sword. The Flower. The Shield. The Time. The Mist. The Float.The Storm. The Release. The Glow. The Move. The Fight. The Loop. The Snow. The Bubble. The Wave. The Libra. The Through. The Voice. The Lock. The Cloud. The Dream. The Sand. The Twin.... All of the cards.... Syaoran's face. His face as he was hit by the bus, running across the street to see me. Me. It was all my fault. But don't worry Syaoran. I'm coming. I'll see you soon. Very, very soon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3rd person POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tomoyo wiped away her tears, stepping onto the grave plot, dropping a branch of Sakura blossoms and a bundle of Chinese Peonies on the top. She stared at the grave, which read:  
Kinomoto Sakura  
B-1986, D- 2001  
~In loving Memory, we remember  
Our sweet Cherry Blossom.  
Alpha deus Omega....~  
Tomoyo looked to the grave on the left. It was Nadeshiko's grave. Tomoyo stepped to her right, where Syaoran's decaying body rested forever. The grave read:  
Li Syaoran  
B- 1985, D- 2001  
~In Memory of our Little Wolf.   
May he Rest In Peace.~  
  
Tears stream heavily down her face know, as she collapsed to her knees, her black skirt flaring around her. She felt a comforting arm around her, and she looked up into the emerald eyes of Eriol. She leaned against him, crying into his shirt.  
"Why...did they leave me? I need them. I have no body left...." Tomoyo babbled. Eriol knelt down, pulling Tomoyo close.  
"You'll always have me, Tomoyo. Always." he whispered, so low even Tomoyo couldn't hear him. The sun set slowly as Eriol and Tomoyo walked away from their friends graves, where they would rest for the all Eternity....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Somebody PLEASE tell me how the heck to pronounce Eriols name. I have no clue. Can you also tell me the names of Syaoran's sisters, and Sakura's friends(Rita, Chelsea and Nikki in the english version) I'm getting to like the Japanese one's better, so I wanna write another Japanese story, but I NEED their names......  
Arigato,  
Silver Goddess ^.~  
  



End file.
